Threaded fasteners are known to secure separate pieces together. For example, threaded fasteners are used to secure a printed circuit (PC) board to a chassis, etc. Typically, the threaded fasteners is manually positioned and secured with a driver such as a screw driver, alan wrench, wrench, etc. Recent advancements in technology have allowed certain threaded fasteners to be automatically placed and secured. Such threaded fastener, with the use of special pick and placement equipment, may be individually picked and placed into position. Once in position, the pick and placement equipment may secure the threaded fastener into place or another piece of equipment may be required to secure the threaded fastener.
The automatic placement method is an improvement over manual installation of threaded fasteners, however, the pick and placement process is done on an individual basis. Therefore, a need exists for an improved threaded fastener that allows for multiple placements.